rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Red Riding Hood's Wolf
Little Red Riding Hood's Wolf (赤ずきんの狼 Akazukin no Ookami) is a mystery/horror RPG created by Haneda using Wolf RPG Editor. Plot Rosetta was just a shy little girl who lived with her grandmother Mary. However, Mary was murdered by a mysterious person and the killer is scot-free. While looking in the house for clues, she meets a boy named Camille, who wants to pay respects to the deceased Mary. While at first Camille seems to be suspiscious, turns out that while Rosetta is an extremely shy and mild-mannered girl, when feeling threatened, she turns into her split personality Ster, who is much more aggressive and direct. Together, they must find the real perpetrator. Characters Rosetta A shy, quiet nine year old girl. She lived with an abusive father who often hit her, until she developed an split personality and killed him. She was adopted by Ms. Mary afterwards. Begin to bring a red cap after killing her father, but no one calls her Little Red Riding Hood. Although she's shy and meek compared to the outspoken Ster, she has a violent side and is capable of taking a gun without hesitation, so she's not so different from Ster. She has blonde, short hair and blue eyes. Ster The separate personality of Rosetta. He's loud and violent, cares about no one but Rosetta (though he comes to care for Camille as well). He's the true protagonist of the story. Camille A shady-looking, kind-hearted young boy. He is an orphan human-werewolf hybrid who was adopte by Ms. Mary. Goes insane when the moon isn't full and must rely on the medicines given to him by Ms. Mary. Despite being a werewolf, he's kind and meek and acts as a morality chain to the violent Ster. When he is not wearing his hat two lively golden eyes are visible and has a pair of ears on the head.He can hear also from those. Ms. Mary She's the adoptive grandmother of Rosetta and raised her and Camille separately. Already dead by the beginning of the story. Mary is actually working for the Academy together with her colleague J, a place where they developed fields such as alchemy and psychology. Camille and Rosetta were adopted by Mary in order to study his lycantrophism and her split personality respectively. She was the one who prepared the medicine of the crescent moon for Camille. Is described as kind and always dispose to help others. She has written and illustrated a book of fairy tales about Camille's parents. Since Camille is an orphan, he reads them as a reference of how his parents were. Perpetrator The real culprit behind this story. Their name and gender are not revealed. It's implied they were a subject of the Academy and lived in isolation until meeting the Master, who forced them to kill innocent people. They accepted because the Master was the only one nice to them. In the True Ending, its revealed that the Master is a split personality created by them out of loneliness. The Omake Room reveals they decides to atone for his sins and is imprisoned off-screen. Apparently, they're strong enough to break bones with their bare hands. Endings Final One: The Forest's Wolf With Ms. Mary gone, the medicine that kept Camille's wolf impulses can't be done and he succumbs to his feral instincts. Before succumbing and attacking Rosetta, he asks her to escape. She chooses to flee. Rosetta leaves the house, locks the main door and burns it down with Camille still inside. She then walks home, vowing to never return to the forest again. Final Two: A Pitiful Wolf Just like the above ending, Camille succumbs to his wolf instincts and tries to attack Rosetta. She chooses to dodge, causing Camille to fall from the second floor balcony. Camille returns to his senses for a while and begs Rosetta to leave the house before he could hurt her more. She has the option to leave the house or make the medicine to calm his wolf impulses. If she chooses to leave, she goes home, worried that hunters will come to attack him later and realizing how lonely Camille truly is. Final Three: The Shadow Wolf Just like the above ending, Camille succumbs to his wolf instincts and tries to attack Rosetta. She chooses to jump down from the balcony (if she has the crowbar in her inventory, otherwise it'll result in a game over) but ends up hitting her head. Camille returns to his senses and apologizes for hurting Rosetta. Suddenly, her eyes turn red, a signal that her violent Ster personality has taken over. In order to "protect Rosetta", Ster bludgeons Camille with the crowbar until he dies. Final Four: The Wolf of Darkness Camille doesn’t read the yellow book in the assistant's room, and as a result, don't recover the knife from the well. When he unlocks the attic, he approaches a locked box. If he opens it, he finds a severed hand covered in blood. Horrified, he tries to leave the attic, only for Ster to appear from behind and kill him. Final Five: The True Wolf didn't make it in time This final will get if time expires in the Ster's chase scene and hasn't taken the medicine in the blue's chest. Camille can’t find Rosetta’s medicine in time and is killed by a berserker Ster. Final Six: Wolf of the Stars Camille and Ster found a medicine made by Ms. Mary, which will erradicate Ster from Rosetta's mind. Ster encourages Camille to take it, as it will help Rosetta. Camille accepts and gives him the medicine Afterwards, Camille burns down Grandmother’s house on Ster’s orders, so the medicines won't fall on wrong hands and so Rosetta won't suffer anymore by remembering the past. However, rather than helping Rosetta, she's emotionally broken without Ster's support, and falls into depression. Meanwhile, the Perpetrator got away from their actions. Final Seven: Little Red Riding Hood's Wolf Camille decides not to give Ster the medicine, as he believes that even though he's a dangerous and volatile split personality, he still helps Rosetta in his own twisted way. They encounter the Perpetrator, who wants to kill Ster and takes his eyes because "the Master told him so". In order to escape, Ster positions the radio in the assistant room and turns it on, hides in the closet and takes the beads from Ms. Mary's closet. The Perpetrator is caught and keeps insisting that his Master told him to murder people. Ster realizes that the Perpetrator created a split personality out of loneliness and it manifests in a stuffed rabbit. The Perpetrator falls into despair upon realizing his Master wasn't real, only for Ster to acknowledge that himself isn't a violent personality, he was only carrying the wishes of Rosetta (she's the one who actually wants people killed and Ster simply obeys her commands). As he says this, Rosetta takes over her body again and convinces the Perpetrator to atone for his sins. Days later Camille is shown visiting his mother’s grave and since Rosetta lives happily now, Ster remains dormant in Rosetta’s mind. Extra Final: It Was Yet Another Wolf This final will get if you unlock all seven finals. It’s a flashback of how Mary and J met in their youth. Trivia * Camille's name is a pun on "Ookami", which is Wolf in Japanese. * According to the creator, Rosetta and Ster are based on Diavolo and Doppio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, who are a dangerous mafia boss and his independent split personality. Category:Horror Category:Finished Projects Category:Released in 2015 Category:Eastern Games Category:Mystery Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor)